The invention relates to an electronic module for a fan of an internal combustion engine in a motor vehicle as well as a fan for cooling an internal combustion engine of a motor vehicle, with an electronic module for controlling the fan.
Newer fans for cooling internal combustion engines in motor vehicles are usually equipped with an electronic module for operating and controlling the fan. In this case, it is customary to use a standardized module in the form of an add-on piece, which is suited for several types of fans with different structural designs and which is fastened to the fan after installation of the fan or after installation of said fan in the motor vehicle. The electronic module is fastened to the fan in the intake air flow on a frame of the fan that is designated as the fan frame, which is fastened on its outer circumference in the motor vehicle and bears the fan drive and the rotatably mounted fan wheel in its center, whereby most of the time a plurality of self-cutting screws are used as fastening agents. However, this type of assembly requires an assembly tool in the form of a screwdriver or power screwdriver as well as a certain time commitment both for assembly as well as for any disassembly that may be necessary.